Another Hero of Time
by A Fox From Termina
Summary: Legend of Zelda and Robotrek crossover. Here Link is the son of the famous inventor of Dr. Akihabara. What starts out with him moving to Clock Town ends up with him having to find the time shift stone before the Gerudo do. Will he succeed and will he find out more about his ancestor and his past than he bargained for? Not a good summary I know please read. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Now this is my first fanfiction and if you have any advice for me please let me know. Now this story has a very similar plot to Robotrek and it starts off with moving day. The first few chapters won't be the most exciting but I will try my best to make them as interesting as I can. I hope you enjoy.**

Well moving day sucked, real bad. Before I talk about how horrible it was let me introduce myself, my name is Link. I'm the twelve year old son of Dr. Akihabara and like my dad I too am an inventor so ignore everybody that says otherwise because I am an inventor. Now that that's out of the way I will talk about the nightmare that was moving day.

We had to take our stuff from my dad's house and carry it all the way to the new house in Clock Town. And my dad's house isn't a few blocks away, its in the suburbs aka the middle of the woods. I guess it technically is since Clock Town is the only town nearby and it has a population of, like what, thirteen? Yeah...anyways back to how crummy moving day was.

At one point we (and by we I mean me) had to move my bed to the new house. That took freaking forever to do. The first thing we did was get the mattress off the bed, then I had to take the bed frame apart, then I had to move the mattress by myself all the way to the new house. After that I went back to my dad's house and move the bed frame piece by piece. After that was done I had to put the bed frame back together and put the mattress back on top of it. When my dad told me that I had to help him move more boxes after I finished with the bed, I cried on top of the bed for like five minutes before going back to my dad's house. The moving process was something like this: get the boxes from my dad's house, walk all the way to town while carrying boxes, put boxes in the new house, go back to dad's house and repeat that until you just want to collapse on the floor and take a nap there (I tried it like five times but my dad woke me up and the floor was surprisingly comfy). I'm honestly surprised that the Gerudo didn't mug us while we were moving our jun-I mean precious items.

The Gerudo is the tribe of female thieves that existed for hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years. There was rarely any guy Gerudo and how they were able to reproduce is beyond me. They always stole stuff, usually food, clothing, the occasional dog, etc. But now for the first time they started to recruit new members, which were mostly guys. These new members are rumored to be more idiotic, weaker, cowardly, and just pathetic compared to the true Gerudo though the new members do outnumber them. Not only do the Gerudo have all these new members they also have androids all over the place. How they got them is another mystery the Gerudo give to this small world of Termina.

The police have made it clear that going to places is dangerous by putting up signs at the entrances of places they deemed unsafe. So now going anywhere is too dangerous which suck for me since I enjoyed exploring since I was little, but now it would be way too dangerous for me to go anywhere. My life just sucks right now, it sucks so badly. The one good thing about moving day is that we managed to finish moving all the boxes before dinner. I could finally take a break and not step on Kurogane's tail which I did only once...alright, twice...Fine! Twenty two times! I was tired ok...that's a legitimate excuse right? I was so exhausted that after dinner I just plopped onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Or I fell asleep at the table on my food. They are both very reasonable possibilities. My dad told me he was going to give me a surprise that I was going to like the next day and I hope that's true. What I did not expect to happen was that my dad woke me up at seven in the morning the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this story is being ignored right now and I understand why. Robotrek isn't exactly a very well known game and takes some time to beat. But I will keep writing this story because I don't like it when stories are left uncompleted. I will complete this story no matter how long it takes. Unless my tablet is taken or I die, then I might not be able to finish it. But I will try! Now enjoy.**

* * *

"Link!..Link!..Please wake up!" I hear my father shout. I just groan and roll over. He continues, "So, you don't want to...In that case..." I hear a loud sound and sat up almost instantly. My father laughs and says, "You're finally awake. You slept for a long time." I then complain, "Couldn't I just keep sleeping until two in the afternoon? I'm so tired from moving all those boxes." He replies, "Just be glad that you don't have to do anything like that today. While you were sleeping I finished unpacking your room. Please get up. Fi wants to meet you. She just finished unpacking."

"How exactly is an andriod with no hands suppose to unpack stuff?" Fi is an andriod my dad made. She is completely blue, her dress is purple, and her arms, if can even call them that...actually you really can't they're more like wings really, but the one of them is purple and the other one is blue. She is dad's assistant and very logical and states the most obvious things sometimes. I get up, and get ready for the day. I put on my green shirt and khaki pants on first. Then I put on my light green vest and brown almost knee high boots. Next I put my light green goggles over my head and cover my untamed strawberry blond with my floppy green hat. I then take my brown backpack that was laying on the floor and now I'm ready to see what today had in store for me. Hopefully nothing too bad.

I go to the living room where Fi is and say, "Morning Fi." Fi replies, "Good morning Link. You look tired from moving. I recommend that you should go to sleep sooner. Everything's unpacked now. Today you should pay your respects to the Mayor. I sense that there is a 92% chance he's in the big building located to the north right now. When you are done, I highly recommend that you come straight back here and not wander around." Of course me being me I will wander around.

I leave the house and see a small boy with blue hair in front of my house. "Um, hi?" I said. I'm not used to the idea of having to say hi, let alone speak, to neighbors. The little boy replies, "You must have just moved into that house, " I nod and he continues, "I better tell you a little about this town," I thought he was going to say something cool but he didn't, "Always ring the doorbell before entering a house. You could get in trouble. Let's go exploring later!" He then ran off before I could say anything. My dad told me about that when I was five. Also were could he go exploring? The forest, river, and cave are all off limits.

I want to see some of the people here so I know who I'll be stuck with now. I go to one of the houses next to mine and ring the doorbell. Inside is a woman with blue hair, a green dress, and a white apron. I walk up to her and said hi and she then shakes my hand very quickly and says in a very fast voice, "Oh, you're the young inventor who moved in next door. Young, but distinguished. Tell me if there's anything I can do! You're such a hard worker, I'm on your side." I manage to pry my hand out of her iron grip. The lady has way too much energy. I decide to leave her house and go in the general direction I was supposed to go.

Not that far I see a guy reading an article on a bulletin board. I try to get his attention for a good five mintues by shouting at him, poking him, and even trying to shake him (I know that wasn't polite but that guy still did not pay attention). I then move my hand in front of his face which finally got him to notice I'm here. He then says, "Town newspapers are on the bulletin board. I like to read Ruto's articles. She's a great reporter." He then goes back to staring the exact same article. I want to see what this Ruto wrote but a part of me doesn't want to know. But (as always) my curiosity got the best of me and I went in front of this guys and read the article. It said the following:

 _"Hello. I'm Ruto. Rumor has it the Mayor spends all his time with the new secretary. He's always trying to impress her. Even though he's old enough to be her father! The Mayor has a reputation as a ham. I wonder if he knows? Cheer up, Mr. Mayor!"_

 _-Ruto, Clock Town Reporter_

That wasn't exactly "Reporter of the day" quality work but maybe the others are better. I read the other two. One of them was about how the Gerudo are nearby and to report suspicious people to the police and the other one was about landslides near the river. They aren't exactly the most exciting things to read but then again this is real life. Nothing exciting ever happens in real life. I continue going to where the Mayor is suppose to be, according to Fi.

Along the way I see a boy that looks exactly like the boy I met earlier. I go up to him and said hi and he replies, "To walk faster, press one of the buttons on the Control Pad."

"What's a 'Control Pad'? " I ask him. He just shrugs and walks away. That had to be the most random thing that has happened today. In fact my whole life. That kid just said something that not even he knows about. I'll just go where I was suppose to go now. I walk over to the giant white building, which I assume is where the Mayor is, and go inside. Inside there is a lady with green hair writing on a piece of paper behind the big desk, two cushioned seats at the left side of the room, two paintings of the same bald guy only with one of them having a giant black mustache, and a single door on the other side of the room.

I walk up to the lady behind the desk, when she looks up I say, "Hi...um I need to see the Mayor." She then replies, "Meeting the Mayor? He's in the room all the way in the back." She then goes back to writing on that piece of paper. I go through the door and go up the stairs that are directly in front of me. I then go through the door that is now in front of me.

In the room there is a bald guy in a striped shirt (similar to the guy in the painting sitting behind) the desk, a blond woman in a red dress, and a very tanned guy with orange hair wearing a white lab coat. I walk up to the guy behind the desk. He then says, "I'm taking care of communications with the townspeople. I'm trying to find the time to talk to young people like you," he then coughs and continues, "Now you're a resident of Clock Town. Use your youth for the world, humanity, and the town. This man here, Ganondorf, is a famous inventor. Rumors of Gerudo continue, so he's come to help out. I hope you grow up to be as great as Ganondorf. Ha ha ha."

So what the Mayor means by talking to young people is just talking to them and not letting then speak. Also that guy is a famous inventor! I wonder if I can learn anything from him. I go walk up to Ganondorf. He then says, "Yes, I'm the greatest inventor in the world. Ganondorf, at your service! You're an inventor, too? Our age and interests are so different, we can't even talk. You want me to teach you? That's pointless. There's nothing I can teach a kid like you." So I learned a few things about Ganondorf: he's selfish, he's full of himself, and he's super old. I leave the building trying to avoid the people here as I go home. Of course I can't.

"Are you going to see the Mayor? You might want to take a dog with you. He really likes dogs." It was the same kid that talked about the Control Pad. Also obvious sarcasm is obvious. I ignore him and go straight back home. Maybe things there will be better then they have been all day.

* * *

 **Alright Chapter two is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll do my best for the next few chapters as well as the rest of the story, even if very few people will read this. I hope you all have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is now up. Now this would have been the part where our main protagonist makes his first invention which is a robot. But in this story he doesn't. I decided long ago (a few weeks ago) that he would not make any robots. This is because he will do the fighting and in Robotrek the robots do the fighting. I have to mention this right now before I continue I could not think of anything else that could replace the scene when he reads the robot book and makes his first robot. That's it for now I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I got into my house, after avoiding every person I saw. Inside I saw that Fi was standing (more like floating really) in the exact same spot and my dad just placed a big red book on the table next to Fi. I walked up to Fi and ask her, "Hey what's going doing?" She soon replies, "Your father is thinking of going back to the house in the suburbs. There's a 84% chance of that happening."

I go up to my dad, he turns around and says, "Oh, Link. Finished your visit?" I nodded and asked about the book. He replies, "This book? It's been in our family for ages. The Invention Book. I'll leave it for you. Now, making an invention will be your first job. Read this and build one. Well...I'm going out to our house in the suburbs. If you have problems, come and talk to me. From now on Fi will be your assistant. Try not to bother her. Do the best you can."

He then starts walking towards the front door and once he is in front of it he turns around and shouts, "Kurogane, let's go." He then goes out and my dad's pet remilt goes running out the front door after my dad. So I now have Fi as my assistant and Kurogane is out of the house. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad now. Oh wait I have to read this book about inventions, I better do that first. I go towards the book, pick it up, and start reading it. It says the following:

 _"I'm leaving information about inventions here in this book. An invention is not just a tool. It is an ally who can do things that humans can't do themselves. Like friends, inventions can be trusted. Inventions will help you like friends do sometimes."_

I understand inventions. Now I can make an invention and I realize that that guy must be incredibly lonely. Well he must of been talking about inventions in general, which includes robots, androids, and other similar inventions. When I look at the last page of the book 200 rupees are there. Cool, I just found 200 rupees. I walk towards Fi since she must know what I should do next. She then asks, "Did you read it?" I nod and she continues, "Come this way, I want to show you something." She then floats into the basement. I follow her inside.

I the basement there is a large machine and Fi is floating in front of it. She says, "This is an Invention Machine. Inventors use it to invent things. Reading and the like speaking with people will increase the chance to give you ideas by 43%. Combining items will also work but isn't as recommended. So your inventions can be made, maintenanced, and powered up. First Master Link, create an invention."

This is so cool, I get to make an invention with the Invention Machine. I tried using it once when I was four but my dad stopped me before I did amy damage. I don't know what he was worried about back then, I couldn't even reach it. I go up to the machine and see that I get to choose materials and the size of it, as well as things like nuts and bolts and some other stuff I don't even know about (that stuff I will stay away from since I don't want to set the house on fire or anything). I have to think about what I have to make before I go choosing random things since it costs money. It takes me a while to figure out what I'm gonna make but once I decided I got my materials and went to work.

* * *

It took a lot longer than I expected but I managed to make something. It cost me all two hundred rupees I found in the book. When I finished it I showed it to Fi. She says, "You have succeeded in making an invention. You are now able to do maintenance and Power Ups, which I highly recommend you do later on. I will now give you a little transceiver. You can communicate with me anywhere. Use it when you need me."

I received the transceiver! Fi then says, "I will call you when I need you," a sound could be heard from the transceiver and Fi continues, "You'll know by this sound. I highly recommend that you remember it. One task is now complete. Let's go upstairs. About your invention. Show it to your father. It will make him feel the emotion known as happiness." She then floats upstairs.

I stayed there a while looking at the invention I just made. Its not very fancy or unique but at least its a start. I then stuff it in my backpack along with the transceiver Fi gave me. I then go upstairs. I was about to leave when I heard a sound come from the transceiver. Fi then says, "I tested it. The transceiver seems to be working. Do you want to save Master Link?" Wait, save? I have no idea what that is but since Fi asked (and Fi is right all the time) I think its best that I save so I nod. The same sound came and Fi says, "I have succeeded in saving. I recommend you take care." I then wave her bye and go out the door.

Outside I see three boys, all with blue hair, huddled up near my house. When I go up to them one of them says, "What do you want? I have an important meeting. Talk to me later." Alright I'll just go then, I don't have to know what these kids have to say right now. I have to go to my dad's house anyways. I walk away from the boys whispering about who knows what and go through the gate leading out of town.

* * *

 **Alright that's it. Things will get interesting in the next chapter. I won't be mentioning what Link invented until then. Now the Invention Machine in Robotrek is not the most realistic thing since there are two little men inside of it and come out in order to help the protagonist make his robot. I felt that a machine that contains an infinite supply of material is a bit better than that. The machine also looks like a SNES controller if you don't know what the Invention Machine looks like. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is now up. This story isn't seen by many people but that won't stop me from writing this. I plan on finishing this eventually. Now I have nothing else to say. So let's start this story.**

* * *

The walk to my dad's was uneventful. I was walking on the trail that would lead me to the house I grew up in. At least I could walk across the forest. Being surrounded by the trees and listening to the sounds of nature was much better than me being in that town. There is nothing wrong with Clock Town its just...stale. And being out here is great! I don't have to be restrained to one place now.

Nothing unusual happened yet. I wasn't attacked by the Gerudo or by some monster. I kinda don't see what's so dangerous about being here. I'm still safe even though I am a child walking along this abandoned road alone. I'm pretty sure if I was walking along this path at midnight nothing would happen. Or maybe the Gerudo are in a different place today. There is no real explanation as to why the Gerudo aren't here.

I managed to get to my dad's house safe and sound. It was surrounded by several large trees. There was a wooden gate, similar to the one in Clock Town, the leads to my dad's house. This is the place I grew up in. I still remember all the times I would climb up the trees and my dad was telling me to get down before I got hurt. I would get down only to climb back up the next day. I learned absolutely nothing from that.

I entered the house like I did so many times for years. But this was not like those other times, there was someone else inside with my dad. He was a man that was completely covered black with two vertical white stripes going down his clothes. He seemed to by talking to my dad. He said, "How about it, Doctor? A good salary, benefits, and health insurance!" My dad replied, "It never changes! You Gerudo are all alike. What an evil bunch!"

"That's what you say, but evil is good. Evil is the job. For our future we need great inventors with your kind of power!"

"Hmmm... I appreciate your interest, but I can't use my inventions for evil. I'll show you my latest invention. Want to know what it is?"

"...Oh, a chicken? I remember...In high school I raised them in a farm."

"It's not just a chicken, you use it like this." The "chicken" then crowed very loudly in front of that Gerudo. He then started to run towards the exit screaming. Unfortunately for me I was in front of the exit and he shoved me to the ground while he was busy screaming to the top of his lungs. I got up and walked towards my dad. He seemed surprised to see me. "Oh, Link." I reached into my backpack and got out the invention I made.

It was a simple sword, but it was able to retract so I could take it along with me without bringing too much attention. If I were to be walking around with a sword on my back people are bond to notice. And I already have my backpack and people always notice that I look weird but I'm not gonna change how I look because I look different. My dad was holding the sword I made and said, "Wow! A sword! You must use it, too. You can do the maintenance that is needed for the sword with the Invention Machine later on so it can still be used."

I then ask, "Why was there a Gerudo here?"

"What? Him? He's been around lately. A Gerudo Soldier. He's spying. Inventions have a meaning if they're useful. Using them for evil is out of the question. You can have this. A Pocket Cucco. It's really loud. It will be useful." I received the Pocket Cucco. Its a small metallic white bird robot that looks like a real chicken. It is able to crow very loudly.

I then say bye to my dad and walk towards the exit, glad I didn't have to meet Kurogane today. Just before I walked out the front door my dad says, "Since we're close, let's visit your ancestors' graves." I do that every now and then but not that often.

As soon as I step out of the house I hear someone say, "Hey, kid, wait!" It was the Gerudo from earlier. He continued, "Hey, kid. Are you the son of Dr. Akihabara?" I nod slowly, reaching for my sword as I do that. He doesn't seem to notice and continues, "Come with me. The Gerudo boss said to take you as a hostage if the Doctor doesn't cooperate. Grunt!"

He then lurched towards me but I rolled out of the way. I got my sword out of my backpack and got it to its maximum length in a single movement. He decided that the best weapon to use against me was...a helmet? A helmet, well maybe he didn't bring his own sword, or a gun, or anything other than a helmet that is used for construction workers. He didn't even bother getting a stick from the ground because that makes no sense to him. He is planning to fight me with just that helmet. And it covers his whole head.

But let's not talk about how ridiculous the helmet is and go back to the fight. Because violence is entertaining. He charged straight towards me. I was ready to either dodge or attack him. Until he ran into a random tree and hit it. Hard. Okay so far the helmet just made him look stupid and blind. He is literally losing to me, a twelve year old, because he ran into a tree. *sigh* Let's hope he doesn't do anything more stupid than that.

He finally got the smart idea of taking of the helmet, and decided to use that as a weapon. So it was me and my sword against that random Gerudo guy and his helmet. You can tell who is going to win. He swings his helmet towards me hoping to hurt me but I dodged it. I think I didn't even have to, this guy has no aim. He then swung the helmet again, and hit the exact same tree he did a few moments ago. I just facepalmed.

He somehow managed to stun himself after hitting that tree since some large nuts fell down and caused a bright flash. I covered my eyes when that happened but he wasn't so lucky. I took advantage of the situation and swung my sword several times at him. I managed to hit him every time.

After that the Gerudo said, "Oh great! Beaten by a kid! What will I tell the guys? I'll never live this down!" He then started to run away. Then came back to pick up his useless helmet and goes back to run away again.

I'm pretty sure he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. And if he is for the Gerudo I don't want to meet them. I fear their stupidity might spread. I mean he had one job, one! He couldn't even run away in shame correctly. Well I better get back to town. But before that I want to try to "save". I take out my transceiver and put my sword away then I contacted Fi. She asks, "What's the matter, Master Link?"

"I would like to save." I could hear the sound come from the transceiver and Fi said, "I have managed to save. You can keep going now." I put the transceiver back and check my few things. I then start to go back to Clock Town.

* * *

 **Alright the chapter is now complete. The Gerudo in this chapter is one of the more inexperienced ones. The guys that are Gerudo joined recently and have no skills in fighting. They will be more like comic relief and they will most likely mess up a lot. The female Gerudo are very tough and will appear for more serious battles. Now in Robotrek you are suppose to get the Surprise Horn but I changed that into the Pocket Cucco. Lots of things will be replaced and I will tell you what it was before, most of the time. That's it for now have a nice day.**


End file.
